Angel with a Shotgun
by Satin'sLittleDemoness
Summary: Angel is a raven-haired, violet-eyed, dragon-woman. She is also a sweeper. She comes to the rescue when Sven and Train get stuck In a heated battle with a goblin-man with skin that burns like fire. And let me tell you, she's pretty kick ass
1. Chapter 1

Angel with a Shotgun

* * *

Sven and train stood face to face with their next bounty, a high paying goblin like man with skin that could burn like fire.

"Train, be careful," Sven muttered quietly.

"Right," came the reply.

And so it began.

* * *

"Train! Look out!" Sven shouted.

Train dodged in time for a fist to go wooshing by his head. Then the target laughed.

"My skin burns like fire. That means you cant touch me. But I can touch you!" he laughed, hysteria clear in his voice.

The maniac lunged and Train's hand went to his gun.

**_BANG!_**

The sound echoed through the room and the target went flying backwards, bleeding freely from a bullet wound in his knee.

"Nice shot, Train," Sven said as the struggled to get up.

"That wasn't me," Train said slowly.

"Nope. It was me," a female voice said from the rafters.

A slender woman leapt from the rafters and drop kicked the target in the face as he tried to get up, sending him into the concrete. She landed on her bare feet, perfectly unharmed, and turned to face them, a large black shotgun propped on her shoulder. She walked over to them and they noticed the black wings expanding from her back.

"Who and what are you?" Sven asked as he looked her over. She had short black hair that hung into purple her eyes with a single blue streak down the middle. Her wings weren't too big but big enough to fly with. She was slender and held her shotgun like she'd been handling it for years, and she probably had.

"My name is Angel, and I'm a sweeper. I was experimented on as a kid and that's where the wings came from. I'm also resistant to and can control fire," she replied in a matter-of-fact voice. Then she turned back to the target and aimed the gun at his other knee.

"You will come peacefully or I'll drag your sorry hot potato ass in," Angel growled intimidatingly, causing Sven and Train to take a few steps back.

The target simply laughed.

"As if I'd go with a weak little girl like you," he spat mockingly.

"Wrong answer," she hissed, pulling the trigger.

**_BANG!_**

The target roared in pain and fury as the bullet pierced his good knee, ripping through muscles and tendons and crushing bones, disabling the target's ability to walk. Angel dashed at him and flared her wings, kicking him in the face, sending him head first into the wall, and knocking him out. She strapped her gun to her back and grabbed the back of the target's shirt, dragging him over to the two gawking men.

"We should collect this bounty before he wakes up," she said flatly, walking past them and dragging the unconscious target behind her.

Not wanting to be left behind, Train and Sven scurried after her.

* * *

hey guys! Satin'sLittleDemoness here! I hope you liked the first chapter of Angel with a Shotgun. The title was inspired by the song Angel with a Shotgun by The CAB. You guys should listen to it. Leave a review and I'll see you next chapter!

Angel: holds up a peace sign*

-Satin'sLittleDemoness out!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Angel here! Its 5am here and I cant get to sleep because of my insomnia. Plus with my corrupted mind every shadows is a soul devouring monster. So I thought to myself, Angel, you might as well post a new chapter, for all of your lovely readers. So, here it is, chapter 2 of Angel with a Shotgun! (Sending another shout out to my good friend Poseidon14)

* * *

Sven, Train and Eve devoured their first decent meal in weeks as Angel, the mysterious half-dragon sweeper, observed them with raised eyebrows.

"You act like you've been starved for a year. Slow down before you choke. HEY! Train you know those fish have bones in them right!" she exclaimed as Train choked on a fish bone, spitting food all over her.

"Train, that was rude," Sven scolded him, still wolfing down his own meal.

"Yes, very," Eve said in her quiet tone, eating a bit more gracefully.

Angel sighed, deciding to wait until they were finished.

* * *

"So...are you going to join our team?" Train asked once they were finished. Angel looked over at him.

"You aren't afraid of me?" she asked quietly. Sven and Train looked at her curiously.

"No, why?" Sven asked. Angel looked sadly down at her hands for a moment. Then she looked up at them and smiled.

"No reason, never mind! I'd love to join your team!" she said quickly. Sven blinked then sighed and stood.

"Well, then we should probably head back and find you a room," he said, stretching and yawning. Angel yawned after him and he chuckled.

"She can stay in my room. We could put in an extra bed or something," Train murmured as he stood and yawned as well.

"That will work for now, lets go," Sven said as he walked towards the door.

"We don't have an extra bed though," Eve said quietly, standing and walking after the two men.

Train shrugged.

"She can sleep with me then," he said as he walked outside. Angel shrugged and walked after them.

"I have no problem with that," she said, putting her hands in the pockets of her jeans and walking behind them. She plopped into the backseat of the car next to Eve and they drove off.

* * *

"Well, I'm gonna hit the sack," Sven said as he walked into the house. He locked the door after everyone had filed in and headed to his room.

"Me too," Eve murmured.

"Come on Angel," Train said as he walked down the hall to his room. Angel trailed behind him quietly in the darkness, counting on her keen ears to follow his footsteps.

He held open the door for her and she padded in. Train shut the door and walked over to his bed, flopping down onto his side.

"We'll lay back to back, that way we both fit on the bed and we wont roll over each other," he explained quietly.

"Right," Angel whispered, walking over to the bed and laying so her back was pressed against his. He threw the covers over them and she snuggled into the little spot she was given.

"Goodnight, Angel," she heard Train whisper.

"Night, Train," she murmured in reply before drifting off into a dark sleep.

* * *

Duhn duhn duhn. Don't know why I just said that when nothing dramatic happened. I need sleep. Damn insomnia. Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, sorry if it sucks, i'm tired, get over it. I love all of you anyway! the song of the day is Sorry by Buckcherry. Until next time

-Satin'sLittleDemoness out!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! Angel here! I'm going to Jeckel Island till Sunday and I wont be posting until then. But I will be taking pms so if you want to talk to me you know what to do!

-Satin'sLittleDemoness


End file.
